It's Raining Z Fighters; Help What Do I Do?!!!
by LadyUsagi
Summary: A normal life...intil seven Z fighters appear into my world but what do they want and why are they here? Most important how do i get rid of them and do i want to?


So there I was, on the phone to one of my friends and chatting in a highly bored manor.  
  
"I know…rain again." I groaned. I hated rain and I especially hated storms. A crash of thunder caused a scream to escape my throat. I heard a giggle down the phone then an eek as another crash of thunder sounded.  
  
From where I was sat I noticed a glowing coming from my TV, which was on at the time. It wasn't its normal colour and the picture had gone wacko. Convincing myself it was just the storm messing up the interference, I shut the door and blinked the image out of my head.  
  
  
  
"Jesse…Kit to Jesse, over." I heard Kit's voice down the phone. I grinned and picked the phone back up.  
  
"Yes…sorry…I just…" I apologised, well sort of. It was just then I noticed that the door had opened just a crack. Seeing as though doors do not usually open themselves I suspected that one of my little brothers was trying to eaves drop.  
  
I crept over to the door and flung it open. I swallowed…hard. What I saw was definitely NOT what I expected.  
  
"Jesse…" Kit's voice called again. I slowly picked up the phone, not shifting my gaze in the slightest bit.  
  
"Kit…I'm going to have to call you back." I said. Without waiting for a reply I hung up.  
  
  
  
There infront of me stood a large crowd of people. All males and all…different… Okay, very different.  
  
I ran my eyes over them one by one. One horrified Piccolo, one terrified Quillin, A confused Goku and Gohan, A curious Trunks and Goten and A grumpy Vageeta. Okay… TRUNKS… GOTEN… VAGEETA… GOKU… GOHAN!!! The very characters whom I have got major crushes on!!! But they can't…I can't…they're not…here we go again. I sighed.  
  
"err…Hi…" I said dumbly. I heard someone approaching the stairs. Quickly I ushered the entire gang of z fighters into my room and firmed locked the door. Great I have seven Dragon Ball Z characters in my room. If this was a dream I would be over the moon…but since its not (shame that isn't it) I have to do something.  
  
As you may have guessed by my calm actions that this is not the first encounter I have had with FICTIONAL BEINGS! (A.N. to find out more read Ariandir's 'There's an Elf in my Kitchen')  
  
"Cool." Goten said. The others, including myself glared at him. "Where are we?" came the typical most common question, which I happened not to be very good at answering.  
  
"Well, you are on Earth in my time, in my world, in my room." I said. I breathed deeply dreading more questions, but they never came. Goku approached me.  
  
"Tell me miss, what is your name?" he asked. Now that was a question that I could answer.  
  
"My name is Jesse." I said. "I already know who all of you are." I winched. Great, now that just going to encourage a load more questions isn't it?!!! I am hopeless!!! Why is always little Jesse that manages to get everyone into all these jams?!!! Why me?!!! All my friends could name at least three incidents in a second that I caused major trouble single-handed.  
  
Anyway, I have seven of the Z fighters in my room. Now what to do…to send them back I need to find the reason they are here and forfill it. Great…Just Great!!! This will be a llllloooonnnngggg spring break!!!  
  
"I don't know how you got here or why, but I know that there is a reason for it and until we find it…you're stuck here." I explained the best I could.  
  
"What waste of my time." Vageeta groaned. "I should be training not here talking." I smiled at the very much typical Vageeta attitude.  
  
"Well, if my parents find you they will most likely kill me and then you're stuck here forever…so…" I thought for a second before continuing. "I know when we can go. Then we can discuss this and you can train and you won't get noticed." I said putting on my trainers, which I have to say did not go with my school uniform. I opened the window and pointed to the woods not too far away.  
  
"Just fly out there and wait on the roof." I said, though my voice sounded calmer than I was. "Oh, and do NOT turn super saiyan. We don't what to attract any unwanted attention." They looked at me as if to ask how I knew about that but they didn't say a thing.  
  
Goku squeezed out of the window and disappeared onto the roof. The others reluctantly followed. I watched them. It was still raining outside but the thunder and lightning had stopped.  
  
Now, how do I get onto the roof? I climbed onto the window ledge only to be met by Gohan's hand. He pulled me up onto the roof with no effort.  
  
"So Gohan…" I couldn't help asking, "how are things with you and Vedel?" Gohan blushed. I smiled, mission accomplished. Obviously him and Vedel were getting along just fine.  
  
"Right, now you'll have to the fly in that direction." I said, pointing to the woods. "I'll run and meet you there." Oh wait how do I get down off of the roof to run? But before I could let my thoughts continue I was flying. Flying! Trunks held one of my hands and Goten the other and I was flying. Wow! Major dream come true. Wait stop thinking that right now. [Why?] Because its wrong. They don't belong here. [so] Heck what the hell with it I can still dream and…oh my god I'm having an argument…with myself.  
  
Then I suddenly remembered. I really should have put a jumper on, or at least my blazer. The rain had soaked through my school shirt leaving it VERY see through, revealing my BLACK bra! Yikes! I blushed, not much but enough to be visible and that was too much for me.  
  
"Down there!" I shouted, looking down at the woods. Trunks turned to me and smiled, his eyes were reckless.  
  
"Prepare for a landing." He said. Goten shoot me a glance before glaring at Trunks.  
  
"Trunks don't, she's not like us…she's not…" he protested. I broke in. I wasn't some little damsel in distress.  
  
"I can manage. Just let go when we get close to the ground." I said. Trunks smiled back at me but this time not in such a mischivous way. Then he looked smugly at Goten.  
  
"See Goten, see can manage. Stop being such a mother." He said. I held back a little giggle.  
  
We approached the ground and they let go of my hands. I did a ball out in the air and landed on my feet. I did this to make the landing softer. I guess two years of gymnastics and five years of trampolining had really paid off.  
  
I had raised a few eyebrows with my fancy entrance and shrugged them off by continuing the topic at hand.  
  
"Right, can you think of any reason why you might be here?" I asked. I got blank faces staring at me. If I were in their world there would be a masive sweat drop on my head right now. I then tried a different approach.  
  
"Okay…what were you doing exactly before you appeared here?" I tried again. To my relief I actually got an answer this time.  
  
"Well, we were looking for the saiyan warrior who can help us." Goku said. "You see there's an evil being that we are trying to destroy but to do that we need to find the saiyan child of the only other two surviving saiyans. They died a while back and their child was said to have been sent far away, concealed from all possible danger." Right well that made things oh so much clearer. Wait! It did. They must be here because that's where the saiyan warrior is.  
  
"Then my guess is that the warrior you are looking for is here." I said bluntly. I suddenly remembered that just at the bottom of the hill was an abandoned stable. It was pretty run down but at least the rain wouldn't get to me.  
  
"Follow me. I don't have the same energy you do I need to find shelter." I said quietly. Goku placed a hand on my shoulder. "Just at the bottom of the hill."  
  
We got there in no time. I quickly dashed under the roof and huddled up on a half broken bench. I was shivering from head to foot. Then I thought of something.  
  
"Gohan…can I ask you a favour?" I enquired. He nodded. "Well things would be a lot quicker and so would your search if you didn't have to carry me, so I was wondering if you could teach me to fly like you did Vedel." He nodded again.  
  
"Tell me Jesse, how do you know so much about us?" Goku asked. Great, what do I say? Should I tell them that they are characters from a cartoon in my world. Err…no that would just make things even more complicated.  
  
"I…just do. I dreamt it." I said, improvising. It was easier than the truth. I was also beginning to get suspicious of Piccolo. He hadn't spoken to me since he got here. Not a word.  
  
"I think we all need rest. Tomorrow Gohan will teach her to fly and then we will begin our search." Goku announced. I swung my legs as I sat on the bench, still shivering.  
  
"Come on back to the house." I said. "It's getting late.  
  
  
  
Once there I left Piccolo, Quillin and Vageeta in the shed, where there were plenty of old armchairs, sofas and cushions that they could sleep on. Besides it was probably warmer in there than in the house. As we had no heating. Nothing.  
  
Then the others and I snuck back into the house. I then introduced Goku, Gohan, Goten and Trunks to my attic. In my attic were also plenty of cushions and blankets that they could use.  
  
Satisfied that I had hid them successfully I changed into my skimpy, silk nightie and settled myself into bed. I fell asleep easily, after all I had had an awkward evening.  
  
  
  
I woke up to someone shaking me late hours of the morning. I moaned before finally opening my eyes to see Trunks and Goten staring at me. I would have screamed if Trunk's hand hadn't quickly covered my mouth. I blushed and quickly turned away for a second.  
  
"What?" I asked, turning back. I noticed that Trunk's was blushing slightly, this made his lovely tan show on his lovely skin and…stop it right now! I quickly averted my gaze back to Earth and to the saiyans infront of me, holding their stomachs. Great, they were hungry. Okay, I have to feed the seven Z fighters without emptying the cupboards. Oh how easy that will be!!!  
  
"Bunnykins, I'm going to work." My mother shouted up the stairs. I blushed and buried my face under my pillow at that nickname. "Daniel and Joseph are out all day and your father will be home at lunch." What luck that this is pretty much how everyday goes.  
  
"Yes, mum!" I shouted back at her. I heard a door shut and the car pull away. I sighed openly. I slipped out of bed only to realise that I was standing infront of two fourteen-year-old boys in my nightie. My very revealing nightie. I blushed again and Goten averted his gaze, suddenly finding a great interest in the floor. Trunks however was staring at me. I felt like a piece of food with his eyes running up and down my figure. I blushed a deeper colour noticing this he turned away. I quickly shoved them both out of the door and yelled up at Goku and Gohan to get down from the attic now. Then I shoved them out of the door and told them to go and fetch the others and meet me in the kitchen. I also added that the bathroom was next door to my room if anyone needed it or needed a wash.  
  
I swiftly got chaged and rushed downstairs. Now how to feed them. I could use my credit card to buy some food if I could get to the shops but I'd have to be super quick about it…like instant sorta quick. Goku!  
  
"Goku. I need your help." I said. "I need you to use your instant trans- location techneque to get me to the shops to get you some food." He frowned.  
  
"But I can only do that when I know where I'm going." He replied. I thought then something hit me.  
  
"I got it. Goku link my mind to yours and then as I know where I'm going you can get us there." I said. I really did watch too much TV.  
  
"Great." He replied. Before I could think another thought is was in the co- op. Wow!  
  
"Right…now…this…and…this…" I threw things into a basket. Goku just watched me.  
  
Back at the house I started cooking. I needed a lot to feed this lot so I made; rice, pasta, pizza, sausages, vegetables, chicken (on really high heat so as to be quick) and as many desserts as you can think of. Finally full the saiyans began to doze. Even Vageeta. Gohan stayed awake and I led him to the garden for my flying lesson.  
  
He demonstrated by concentrating on the inside of his stomach and pushing out the energy. I copied and only succeeded in collapsing from strain the first time. But on the second go I felt my feet rise. I felt strange. I felt power literally running through me. I was flying. I was flying! 


End file.
